Barb
Wife of Tommy and the instigator of Veronica (Poppy Masters). Early Life Born in Nineveh, she grew up there and being one who wanted to appear to be lovely and kind but use it for deceitful means she liked having attention from others and to be seen as great but also wanted her hands on easy money. She ended up marrying Tommy who did not have much of a will of his own but did whatever Barb wanted. This was then Barb found a way to get the public to pour in money to the couple without having to work and it all had to do with 'fostering' a daughter named Veronica. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 Paul Masters who is working as a caretaker while at the Mega Big School reunion at Rose Park Heights for the previous generations of those who graduated from Grasmere Valley High School. Louise is also present as she has returned to Grasmere Valley with her new rich husband Tristian Vilderoes III. During that time Barb and Tommy who are looking after the famed Veronica who wrote her stale of abuse and struggle and whose tale of abuse has been told countless times in the media are there to publicise their story even more with the help of Marion Richards and they continue to get money from those whose hearts are touched by their story. Mrs Holland who organised the event even decided to give them £1 Million. During the night of revelations is revealed that they have finally found Poppy Masters who when they found her dead body underneath Paul masters house. The policeman Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson are here to arrest Paul Masters as Poppy's body was found underneath his house. However, the truth is more disturbing and with the help of Mr Love and eventually getting one of the high rollers of the night DC Robins, to tell the truth, that Veronica is a scam and did not exist. However it is soon revealed with DC confessing to having ghostwritten the autobiography and that Veronica was initially being played by Poppy Masters, Paul's daughter. What happened to Poppy is revealed as she was groomed on the internet by Barb and Tommy who wanted to use her as Veronica in order to get as much money as possible without working. Poppy doesn't want to do this but feeling ashamed as what she had done by willing to run away with a nonexistent online boyfriend she begins to inhabit Veronica. Everyone is beyond shock at this reveal. However, the story gets worse as it is later revealed by DC that Louise having initially not know where Poppy was had found her whereabouts and that she was under Barb's thumb. Having divorced her husband and not willing to let go the fact that Paul had done no wrongdoing she decides to leave Poppy who was pleading for her mother to take her with Barb just so she could continue to profane Paul's name. In the end with Poppy trying to break free, Barb pushes her to a glass table and she ends up dying as a result. Louise being contacted after this event is told to dump the body at Paul's house underneath so when found he could be arrested. Paul is livid and he soon goes after Louise who had caused him so much grief and knew what happened to her daughter. Tristian leaves Louise flat and both Louisa and Paul for his aggression are arrested by Jack Jackson and Adam Robinson. Ninevah Bible Church Season 1